Ella y él
by Kiryhara
Summary: Todo se siente tan bien, tan esplendido, tan embriagador. Todo es tan perfecto. Tan perfecto cuando son sólo ella y él.


**¡Hola, comunidad!**

 **Bueno, hacía bastante tiempo (como un año) que no subía ningún fanfic al fandom de Soul Eater :v y aquí estoy, con algo que al principio era destinado a ser sobre otra pareja xD pero conforme iba escribiendo, me di cuenta que quería hacerlo con Soul y Maka porque yo los amo y ellos son vida y para mí escribirlos juntos me da 500 años de vida :v**

 **Anyway, espero que disfruten de esto que salió luego de tomar tanto café durante todo el día.**

 **Advertencia : Contenido sexual. PWP (porque esto ni trama tiene xD). Es muy ligero, pero para estar segura le puse la calificación M. No quiero correr ningún riesgo :v **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí empleo pertenecen a su respectivo autor. No me lucro escribiendo sobre ellos.**

* * *

 **Ella y él.**

.

.

.

Acostarse junto a él, desde ya hacía un tiempo, se ha convertido en uno de los sentimientos más maravillosos y gratificantes que Maka jamás Haya experimentado. Cada vez que ella siente el cuerpo de él contra el de ella, sus brazos fuertes rodeándola para acercarla en un abrazo, la hacen sentir segura, bella, deseada. El sutil empujón de la cadera del albino la hace suspirar, y cuando él respirar contra la parte posterior de su cuello o besa sus hombros expuestos, ella siente esa maravillosa sensación en el estómago que la hace sentirse amada y ansiosa ante lo que vendrá después. En ese momento, ella sabe lo que quiere que suceda a continuación, y cree que Soul quiere lo mismo.

Pero, de alguna manera, ella nunca está completamente segura de hacer el siguiente movimiento, hasta que el joven acostado a su lado cuela las manos entre su blusa y pasa la yema de sus dedos sobre la suave piel de sus senos, masajeando lentamente sus pezones por encima del sujetador hasta endurecerlos, y entonces para Maka se vuelve casi doloroso.

La rubia no puede evitar gemir un poco, comenzado a retorcerse contra él, intentando deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa que impide su contacto de piel contra piel, porque todo lo que están haciendo se siente tan bien, tan esplendido, tan embriagador.

Tan perfecto.

Él entonces la gira para que lo encare y los ojos de Maka se cierran, al igual que los de Soul. Las manos del albino se mueven a lo largo de las piernas de la rubia, muy lentamente, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su columna. Entonces ella llega hasta su cintura, tirando de los bordes del pantalón para deshacerse del cinturón, y después desbrochando los botones del mismo. Un tirón es todo lo que necesita ahora para deshacerse de aquella prenda.

Siente los dedos de él ir y venir a lo largo de sus piernas, e incluso con ese leve toque, ella ya está húmeda. Es lento, plácido y maravilloso. Él suspira entonces y la besa, como si ella fuese oxígeno a él le faltara el aire. Las manos del albino van a la parte baja de su espalda, subiendo, bajando, empujándola contra él.

Entonces Soul se pone de pie, y Maka no sabe realmente lo que él quiere; no sabe que está tramando. Soul siempre ha tenido esa cualidad de sorprenderla. Él pone un brazo por debajo de su espalda y otro por debajo de sus piernas y la levanta, como si fuese una princesa que era llevada por su caballero de brillante armadura. Es tonto y cursi, pero con él no puede evitar pensar en cosas como esas.

Desde el sofá, la lleva hasta la cama y la acuesta suavemente en esta, quedando de pie. Soul se quita la camisa y después los pantalones. Ella sonríe y lo toma de una mano, invitándolo para que estuviese acostado junto a ella. Maka entonces se da vuelta sobre él―porque Soul está boca arriba―y besa sus labios, calientes y seductores, para después continuar un camino de besos por su barbilla, cuello, hombros, estómago y Soul suelta un pequeño gruñido que da a entender lo bien que se siente.

Los dedos de la rubia se enganchan en la ropa interior del joven y la tira hacia abajo sin miramientos.

Maka lo mira complacida, para después besar, lamer e introducir su miembro en su cavidad bucal, arrancándole un suspiro a su compañero. Lo que empieza con un ligero vaivén, subiendo y bajando lentamente, se convierte luego en movimientos frenéticos que aumentan con los gemidos de placer que el albino deja escapar. La chica se aleja cuando más o menos piensa que él no aguanta mucho más y besa sus labios de nuevo, sin perder la misma pasión con la que comenzaron todo aquello.

Toma el falo del muchacho y lo guía hacia su entrada húmeda y más que lista para ser penetrada. Aparta un poco su propia ropa interior y entonces se desliza sobre él, y corrobora que es la sensación más increíble que ella conoce. La forma en la que sus músculos se contraen mientras sus paredes vaginales aprietan su miembro es la gloria; se siente demasiado bien.

Él levanta sus manos y tira de la blusa, desgancha el sujetador y comienza a jugar con los pechos de la rubia. Pasa sus manos sobre el estómago plano; sostiene sus piernas mientras ella se balancea. Y, oh, no hay nada como eso. Nada como el empuje de sus caderas contra ella.

Soul se mueve para que Maka quede recostada sobre la cama; él por encima de ella, comenzado a penetrarla de nuevo, moviéndose lentamente al principio, pero ganando velocidad con el paso de los minutos. Adentro, afuera, apresuradamente, poderosamente, ansiando devorarla. Y él gruñe en su oído y aquello la hace querer gritar.

Un sonoro gemido señala la llegada del clímax de la chica, y él suspira, haciendo las estocadas más profundas, llegando segundos después al punto máximo de placer. Soul se aleja de Maka y se acuesta a su lado, exhausto, eufórico y satisfecho. Ella sonríe y lo abraza, porque se siente de la misma manera.

Todo es tan perfecto.

Tan perfecto cuando son sólo ella y él.

* * *

 **And this is all.**

 **Se que fue muy cortito, y no tuvo todo lo que a mi me gusta escribir cuando escribo lemon, jeje, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado y de ser así, que me lo digan con un review :3 También, espero y me perdonen si esto tiene alguna falta de ortografía o algún tipo de incoherencia narrativa, porque podría ser error de dedo, además no lo revisé (soy tremendamente perezosa :v). Notifíquenme si la hay, que la corregiré en la brevedad posible.**

 **No siendo más por el momento, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo y entrar a leer :3**

 **Kiry de despide, paz ^3^**


End file.
